


Just The Three Of Us

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lemme just ask, last night... Did we actually..." Michael started but trailed off.</p>
<p>"We did." I told him, and pressed my lips together into a hard line, trying to gauge his reaction.</p>
<p>"Wow. Fuck... We must've been really messed up." He sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his face.</p>
<p>"We drank a helluva lot, man." Trevor said, "Stuff happens." </p>
<p>"For the record," I raised my hand, "I fucking loved it. Just sayin'."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Set back in North Yankton, reader is working and living with our favourite old men (and Brad, heh), and could you blame her for wanting to spend some quality time with her buddies? In other words, get totally smashed and have sex with both of them at the same time? Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never dreamed of that before! ;) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god what have I done. I actually wrote a threesome. I blame iadoregta5 for encouraging me, and by the way, I totally recommend you read their story -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2529743/chapters/5622686 I love it :) 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

"Do what we say and nobody's gonna die, okay?" I yelled at the terrified faces in front of me, every pair of eyes focussed, horrified, on the pump shotgun in my steady hands.

For an armed bank robbery, you only really need about four people. Number one, the bag-man. This guy is in charge of making sure that every penny in the place makes its way into our pockets, he collects the money and ensures that nothing happens to it.

"Listen to me, lady. I ain't gonna hurt you, I just need you open the vault up for me, and put the money in this bag. All of it." Michael's calm, chilling, voice called out over the whimpering and sobbing of the people on the marble floor of the small bank we were in the process of robbing blind. He was talking to a little blond lady behind the glass counter, she nodded vigorously, her wide eyes glassy and wet with unshed tears.

Number two, the doorman. Now he stays near the door, as the name would suggest, keeping lookout for the cops and any heroic civilians trying to save the day. He's responsible for making sure no one comes in and, more importantly, no one gets out.

"M, you better fucking hurry it up, I can hear sirens already." Trevor growled through bared teeth behind his balaclava, half in and half out of the bank as he stood in the doorway, his own shotgun still pointing at the people inside. 

"Yeah, I'm on it T." Michael replied in an annoyed tone as he followed the blond lady into a room at the back of the bank, his gun pressed into her spine for moral support.

Number three, the gunman. Although, I personally prefer the term 'Scarer'. This is the person who's there for crowd control, making sure no one makes a move or tries anything dumb. They use the best tool for the job, fear. This was my role.

"You so much as think about moving your hand again, I'll blow your fucking brains across the room, alright sir?" I told the man closest to me on the floor in a polite tone of voice, watching the hand which reached for his pocket freeze, and his face scrunch up into a petrified wince. I stared down the sights of my gun at the man and contemplated doing it anyway just to send a message to the others, but decided against it. We didn't need more heat than was necessary.

"Alright, T, (Your Initial), let's get out of here." Michael came back into the room, the bag he was carrying now full to the brim with cash. I grinned at the sight and followed Trevor out the door, walking backwards so I could keep my gun focussed on the people inside for as long as possible before breaking into a run away from the building with the two men, feet crunching in the thick snow outside.

Number four, the getaway driver. This one's obvious. The guy waits outside in a car, ready to whisk everyone away once the robbery's been done. In my opinion, they have the most boring part of the job, that is unless a huge cop chase ensues.

"Hey, B, run into any trouble yet?" Michael asked Brad once he reached the car, throwing his bag into the foot well of the passenger seat before climbing in. Trevor and I got in the back.

"No, it's been pretty quiet out here so far but I don't think it'll last. I've been hearing cop cars for about five minutes." Brad told us and pulled off, wheels spinning for a moment in the snow. "How'd it go in there?" He turned and asked us all with a grin as he tore down the road.

"Good, great, actually. No problems." I grinned back.

"Still can't believe you stole my job." Trevor grumbled next to me, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Come on, T. You know I hate keeping watch. I gotta be in the action." I told him, shoving his shoulder. It was true, before I came along, Trevor was the gunman. But I'd always been gunman in my previous robberies, it was what I was best at, so I'd managed to convince him to let me have it.

"Whatever. I suppose I kinda liked watching you wield a gun and scare everyone shitless." His frown turned into a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah there's something scary about a woman with a gun, scarier than a dude." Brad laughed from the front seat.

"Something sexy about it, too." Trevor said in a low, libidinous rumble, glancing at me and licking his lips. I looked away from him, staring out the window to hide my smirk.

"T." Michael warned, shaking his head. I heard Trevor tut beside me.

"Looks like the cops were too slow," Brad laughed triumphantly, "they don't have a clue what happened." 

"Guess we beat 'em." I smiled, "Good show, team." 

The car erupted with cheers and whoops as we came to terms with the fact that we'd just gotten away with it. Fuck yes.

-

"Brad, you sure you don't wanna come?" I asked one last time as we were leaving. Michael was already outside and half way down the pavement from our safehouse. Trevor had his hand around my arm and was literally pulling me out the door.

"Nah, you go. I'm gonna get some sleep, have fun though." Brad spoke through a yawn as he made his way to the stairs. I nodded.

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow." I grunted as one harsh pull from Trevor successfully dragged me out of the house. I pulled the door shut behind us and turned to glare at Trevor.

"What?" He asked innocently as we began to catch up to Michael. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets to shield them from the cold.

"You two, just brushing B off like that." I scolded him, but still came close to him and linked my arm with his to get some warmth from him in the crisp, North Yankton air.

"If he don't wanna come drinking with us, he don't have to." Michael told me as we caught up with him, he slowed his walking pace to match ours and settled beside me. I linked my other arm with his so we formed a three person chain.

"Yeah but it's nice to be encouraged." I replied, looking up at him, he met my eyes and chuckled.

"You're too nice for what you do." He told me and I shook my head.

"I'm nice to my friends, that's about it." I looked forwards as we made our way to the bar that was only a short walk from our home.

"You think she's nice, Mikey? You wouldn't if you saw her in the bedroom, she turns into a right naughty-" Trevor started, turning his head and nibbling on the shell of my ear.

"Trevor." I spat, cutting him off, and my heart rate skyrocketed.

"What, you thought Mikey didn't know? Sweetheart I'm sure the whole street knows with the sounds you-" 

"Shut up." I almost yelled, pulling my arm away from his then punching him in the shoulder. He stumbled sideways and chuckled quietly to himself and I scowled at him, my cheeks flushing red. When I glanced at Michael he was staring straight ahead, lips pressed together in a straight line and his eyes unreadable.

Christ, how fucking awkward. Yes, Trevor and I had slept together, on more than one occasion I may add, but this was the first time either of us had addressed it in front of other people. We'd all been working together for a good few months now, and I'd moved in with them just recently. It first happened on my fourth night after moving in. Brad and Michael were both out, so it was just Trevor and I. We had a few drinks, shared a few laughs and one thing led to another... We ended up fucking for what felt like hours on the kitchen floor. Second time was in his room in the early hours of the morning. I couldn't sleep and I heard movement in his room, so I went in there and one thing led to another... Third time was on the sofa late at night after the others had gone to bed, we'd robbed a jewellery store earlier that day and excitement and adrenaline was running high, one thing led to another... 

"Yeah, I ain't stupid. You guys woke me up a while back... The walls are thin. And, it's obvious." Michael commented, that same unreadable look in his eyes as he glanced between us. Trevor was proving his point though, walking slightly behind me, pressed up close against me with one hand on my butt and his eyes staring me down. Nobody said anything after that. 

We arrived at the bar shortly after that and made our way inside, it was nice and toasty inside, and I felt that biting sensation on my cold cheeks as they were exposed to the warm air inside. We all walked up to the bar, all rosy cheeks and runny noses, pulling off gloves and scarf's.

"What we having?" Michael asked with a grin once he'd reached the bar.

"I'll have vodka and coke." I told him, it was what I always drank when I simply wanted to get drunk.

"Whisky on the rocks for me, buddy." Trevor said, rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

"I'll have the same as him." Michael told the barman, who was getting to work on making our drinks. "I'll pay for the first round." He grinned, pulling out his full wallet and handing over the cash. We all picked up our drinks and Trevor led the way to a little booth in the corner of the small bar. I sat next to Trevor and Michael sat on the stool opposite us.

"To us, and our successful business ventures." Trevor raised his glass, and we all followed suit, cheering for ourselves.

"To us." Michael and I repeated, then we all took a drink.

"Mm, I'm gonna get smashed tonight, fuck it." I nodded after downing almost half my drink in one go.

"It'd be a shame not to, we got something worth celebrating." Trevor smiled wide and pulled me close to him by my waist and planted a kiss on my cheek. I noticed the way Michael looked away somewhat awkwardly, and I scooted away from Trevor, giving him a look. I didn't want Michael feeling like a third wheel all night.

"That's right, our biggest take so far, right Michael?" I asked him, and he looked back with a handsome smile and nodded.

"Fuck yeah, biggest by a mile, baby." He scooted forwards on his stool and leaned his elbows on the table. "I think we're really going places."

"Course we are, M. What'd I tell ya? We're getting better and better." Trevor slapped his palm on the table then took another drink. The bar was pretty quiet, which wasn't surprising for a Tuesday night.

"Not even a pig chase." I beamed and glanced between the two men, "See, I guess practice does make perfect." I said smugly.

-

You know you've had a lot when you've completely lost count of how many drinks you've had. We'd been drinking for hours, and the three of us were completely trashed. The barman refused to serve us anymore, so we were on our last drink. Trevor was laughing about something I'd said, something I'd forgotten already, and Michael was banging on the table trying to get our attention. I looked away from Trevor and at Michael. 

"H-hey hey heh..." Michael slurred, waiting until Trevor stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Whadya want, sugar titties?" Trevor asked loudly, slumping forwards on the table.

"I want- want to know. You two? What's the deal, like, like, are you, uhhh what's the word..." Michael closed his eyes and thought for a moment while Trevor and I watched him, blinking and slack jawed. "Like together, for real, uhh, _mutually exclusive_? That's what I was looking for." Trevor and I glanced at each other blankly at Michael's question.

"Dunno, we just kinda... Fuck each other." Trevor laughed and his hand went to my thigh under the table.

"So you ain't like, serious or nothin'?" Michael raised his brows and leaned back, almost falling off of the stool as he seemingly forgot that it had no back support to lean on.

"Nah... I mean, the sex just kinda happens every now and then." I said, glancing at Trevor, dazed, half aware of the way his hand slid up and down my thigh.

"Don't worry Mikey, you still got a chance with me, if that's what you're worried about." Trevor joked and barked out a laugh, Michael's face screwed up into a cringe and he shook his head.

"Fuck off, T." He spat, then looked at me, Trevor noticed.

"Oh, ohhh, oh I get it! No, are- are you jealous? You jealous cause (Your Name) chose me?" The man beside me let out this almighty roar of a laugh, and Michael's face flushed red.

"T, you're really starting to piss me off." Michael frowned at the other man who's laughter was just dying down.

"Fuck, I gotta take a slash, gimme a sec." Trevor told us and stumbled to his feet to make his way to the rest room. Michael watched him leave then turned to me with a small smile.

"Is he right?" I asked him and he gave a shrug.

"Kinda, I guess. I mean you're a good looking woman, (Your Name)." He told me, then took a gulp of his drink.

"You're a good looking man, I can admit that." I smirked at him and he raised a brow.

"Good enough to fuck?" He dropped his voice to a whisper and I gave a short laugh.

"Michael, are you trying to seduce me?" I teased him and he chuckled.

"It's a simple question, would you fuck me?" He asked bluntly and leaned over the table towards me.

"Probably." I shrugged, then downed the last of my drink.

"I'd fuck you, no doubt." He glanced down hungrily at my breasts then back up to my face. I licked the alcohol off of my lips, aware of the fact that I was well and truly aroused by the conversation. A shadow was cast over the table and looked up to see Trevor, a hand lazily squeezing his crotch.

"You know the phrase 'more than two shakes and it's playing with yourself'? Well we gotta go, I accidentally gave myself a hard on in there." He jerked his head towards the bathroom and I blinked at him, I was turned on a minute ago, and now I was past the point of no return. 

"I'm horny." I blurted out, not even thinking about the words coming out of my mouth, I immediately slapped a hand over my lips, as if that would stop them from being heard.

"Fuck..." Trevor groaned at my words and I soon smartened up and pulled his hand away from himself and stood up.

"After all we've done, do you wanna get arrested for jerking off in public?" I asked him, then glanced at Michael who was watching me with a disappointed look on his face. "Let's all just get out of here." I said, a sly grin forming on my face.

"Yeah, it's getting late, I should get some sleep." Michael mumbled before downing his drink and standing up.

"You're joking. I want to get a taste of Townly." I shuffled drunkenly towards him as he put his coat on, he paused and stared at me, then his eyes darted to Trevor who had stepped towards me and was rubbing his hard on against my ass.

"I don't care who joins in, I just wanna bump uglies." Trevor groaned quietly into my ear, his face buried in my neck.

"Fuck, you... You wanna have a..." Michael trailed off, his eyes darting back and forth between Trevor and I.

"Threesome?" I finished for him, a grin spreading across my face at the concept.

"I ain't ever done that shit before but fuck it, I'm in. I can blame it on the whisky." Michael bit his lip and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Fantastic, a threesome. Let's do it." Trevor growled then grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the exit, Michael following closely behind.

-

When we arrived back at the house after a walk home full of dirty talk and groping, Michael fumbled with the door key, his cold, numb fingers struggling to get the key in the hole.

"You think Brad's asleep?" He asked as he finally got the key in.

"Hope so." I said, my arms wrapped around him from behind, hands sliding over his broad, muscular chest.

"Yeah and if he wakes up, fuck it, he might wanna join in." Trevor chuckled behind me, his hands on my waist. Finally the door was open, and we all piled inside into the warmth.

"So where we doing this?" Michael asked, pulling his coat and shoes off.

"In here?" I suggested quickly, gesturing to the living room we were in, before Trevor spun me around and pressed his lips against mine. He pushed my coat off and let it fall to the floor as he pushed me backwards to the sofa. I spun us around at the last minute and shoved him down onto the cushions. "Take your clothes off, baby." I told him.

Michael came up beside me and I turned to him, pulling my shirt off before leaning in to kiss him for the first time. He palmed my breasts as we kissed, covered only by my black lace bra. I ran my hand down his chest and slipped my hand into the waistband of his jeans. He groaned into my lips as I touched him, feeling him harden in my hand. When I broke the kiss, I looked at Trevor, who was now sat naked, slowly jerking himself as he watched us. I withdrew my hand, and went to work pulling Michael's shirt off, once it was off, he reached for his jeans and pushed them down along with his underwear. I was then the only one with clothes on, so I swiftly unclasped my bra and dropped it on the floor, then pushed my pants to the ground.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Trevor growled and sat up on the sofa, pulling me over to him so he could kiss my breasts. His tongue went to my nipple where he flicked and sucked on the thing. I felt a second pair of hands on me as Michael reached a hand between my legs and began to rub my clitoris in circles. I groaned and turned my head to kiss him. I sighed and ran my fingers through Trevor's hair as he pushed my breasts together and buried his face in the cleavage. My eyes closed as I was pleasured, sandwiched between these two men.

"Fuck me." I whispered to Michael, and he groaned. Trevor let go of my breasts and I sunk to my knees in front of him. I placed my hands on his thighs and bent down, taking his length into my mouth, keeping eye contact with him as I did. He grunted and brought a hand to the side of my face as I sucked him. Michael kneeled behind me and pushed my legs apart and grabbed my hips. I felt his rigid cock slide between my legs and rub against my opening. I groaned around Trevor as Michael entered me, slowly and gently. He began to thrust, sliding in and out of me slowly.

I pushed my head down, allowing Trevor's cock to slide into the back of my throat where I swallowed around him. He groaned and stroked my cheek affectionately as he watched me. Michael began to pick up the pace behind me, thrusting into me quickly, letting out huffs and groans at the friction. I lifted my head and sucked on the tip of Trevor's cock while I jerked him with my hand. I moved my hand fast and held him tightly, like I knew he preferred, and had him grunting and bucking his hips.

"Fuck." I sighed after pulling off of Trevor, my eyes closing for a moment as Michael slammed in and out of me, gripping my hips tightly.

"You look so hot when you're getting fucked." Trevor told me, then bent down to kiss me, cupping my face in his hands. I moaned against his lips as Michael ground against my g-spot with each thrust. When Trevor broke the kiss, I turned to Michael and smirked at him.

"You wanna fuck my ass?" I asked him and his thrusts faltered for a moment. His face was flushed and his bottom lip swollen from where he'd been biting it.

"Fuckin' A... Yeah." He sighed, then pulled out of me. Once he did, I climbed up onto Trevor's lap and straddled him. 

"I want you both to fuck me at the same time." I breathed, lowering myself onto Trevor's cock.

"Yeah, let me feel that tight little pussy of yours." Trevor's voice was so gravelly and dirty, it made me groan. I leaned forward to kiss him once he was fully inside me, and heard Michael lick his fingers behind me. I then felt his fingers press against my back entrance, and he slowly pushed two inside. I tensed up around him, finding myself enjoying the slight pain the intrusion brought. He scissored his fingers inside me and began to thrust them back and forth, preparing me for what was going to happen. I broke the kiss Trevor and I had been sharing to groan and rock against him, desperate for some friction.

"Michael." I sighed, and he got the picture. He pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against my ass instead. Trevor started to thrust up into me as Michael pushed inside. I bit my tongue and let out a long groan, half from pain and half from pleasure. Once he was fully inside, Michael pulled back out slowly and began to thrust. Soon enough the pain was gone, and Michael and Trevor matched their fast rhythm together as they both thrust in and out of me.

The room was filled with heavy breathing and the odd moan or grunt. Michael reached around me and cupped my breasts as he fucked me, and I turned my head to kiss him. He'd bite my lip and lick the marks he made right after, then his lips would trail down my jaw and to my neck before making their way back to my lips. I was moaning and sighing through the whole thing, completely absorbed by pleasure as I was thrust into by these two gorgeous men. 

"You like this, baby? Getting fucked with two cocks?" Trevor asked through bared teeth. He reached forwards and began to rub my clitoris with his thumb. I could barely get the words out so I simply nodded my head vigorously and groaned to show my appreciation.

"I bet she loves getting fucked in the ass." Michael spoke hungrily into my ear as he brought one hand down to squeeze and slap my ass.

"Yeah, I bet she does, the dirty girl." Trevor agreed and I almost screamed from an overload of stimulation when he pressed his thumb down hard against my clitoris.

"God, I'm gonna come." I blurted out, digging my nails into Trevor's chest.

"Yeah, that's it. Come for us, sweetheart." Michael whispered in my ear, burying his face in my shoulder as his hips slammed against my ass.

The two men both picked up the speed of their thrusts, and Trevor rubbed me in circles quickly as my climax began to build. Fuck, with this much stimulation I felt like I was going to pass out. I was panting hard and letting out the odd whimper as I held onto Trevor's chest like it was the last thing keeping me on earth. Trevor reached his free hand up and brushed some hair out of my face, moaning, and with a sharp thrust of his hips that hit me in just the right way, I was coming.

"Shit... I'm coming, fuck." I yelled, my nails scratching Trevor's chest and leaving little red lines in his skin, I'd have time to feel guilty about that later but I didn't have the capacity to care once my orgasm was hitting it's full peak. I felt Michael quickly pull out from behind me and shortly after that, he was groaning and hot come was hitting my lower back and dripping down my butt. I opened my tightly closed eyes to see Trevor's face contort into that expression he always did as he came, and I felt him twitch and blow his load deep inside of me. 

A few moments passed, the silence filled with only our ragged, heavy breathing. I slowly pulled off of Trevor and sat down beside him, not even caring that I was getting come all over the sofa. Michael stumbled forwards and took a seat next to me, catching his breath.

"Jesus." Trevor exclaimed breathlessly.

"I can't believe we just did that..." Michael said, then chuckled.

"I can." I grinned.

\- 

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs as I poured milk over my cereal. I turned and took a seat at the kitchen table as Trevor entered the room. He looked at me, I looked at him, and we both just grinned. 

"Sleep well?" He asked me as he walked past me over to the counter to get some bread.

"Like a log." I told him with a mouthful of cereal, watching as he put his bread in the toaster.

"How's your head?" He turned and leaned against the counter, watching me as I ate. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants, his top half bare.

"Still spinning. I'm not sober enough to have a headache yet though, I don't think." I laughed then drank the milk from my bowl after finishing my cereal.

"Good for you, I've never felt so shit." He told me then rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He jumped when his toast popped up behind him and I chuckled. 

I heard another set of footsteps approaching the kitchen as I got up to put my bowl in the sink, Trevor glanced at me as he began to spread butter on his toast. We both turned when Michael entered the room, wearing boxers and a vest, he looked between the two of us and I thought he was about to cry, he looked so uncomfortable.

"Morning." He mumbled before walking up to the fridge. 

"Hey." Trevor and I both said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed. Michael closed the fridge and spun around suddenly.

"Lemme just ask, last night... Did we actually..." Michael started but trailed off.

"We did." I told him, and pressed my lips together into a hard line, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Wow. Fuck... We must've been really messed up." He sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his face.

"We drank a helluva lot, man." Trevor said, dropping the butter knife on the counter and picking up a slice of toast. When he turned around and leaned on the counter he took a huge bite before speaking again, "Stuff happens." 

"For the record," I raised my hand, "I fucking loved it. Just sayin'."

"Course you did, you dirty thing." Trevor growled at me with a mouthful of toast.

"It was new, that's for sure." Michael laughed and looked up at us.

"You guys must've enjoyed it though, yeah?" I glanced between the two of them, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"Yeah, it was pretty great, actually." Michael admitted with a smirk.

"Who wouldn't enjoy it?" Trevor asked, looking almost offended that I'd ask such a thing. There was a moment of comfortable quiet, where the only sound in the room was Trevor munching on his toast. I expected it to feel more awkward, but it was actually okay. Trevor was the first to speak.

"So when we doing it again?"

**Author's Note:**

> So... How was it? Did I contribute something good to this fandom or should I just stop writing forever? I'd love to know your opinions :3


End file.
